


Within A vast Galaxy

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: "there was no such thing as happily ever after or Prince Charming coming to sweep him off his feet and rescue him from a life of mundane tasks."





	Within A vast Galaxy

As a hopeless romantic Taeyong always found the concept of space fascinating, the thought of two people existing in a vast Galaxy with no end in sight only to one find each other and live happily ever after? It was like heaven to him. He knew realistically it was just a romantists folly, there was no such thing as happily ever after or Prince Charming coming to sweep him off his feet and rescue him from a life of mundane tasks.

Those Scenarios only existed in fairy tales and children's dreams, he put those thoughts away the day he turned 15 and his mother left him and his father to chase after the life she had given up when she married and then had Taeyong. 

The only constant in his life was Seo Youngho or 'Johnny' as he liked to be called. The other man was from America having moved to Korea at 11 years old when his parents decided to move back to their home country to be closer to family. Taeyong met him when they were 12 , despite being close in age Johnny exuded 'big brother energy' and they fell quick into the Hyung/Dongsaeng dynamic.

Johnny and Taeyong would often be called twins, where one was the other was not far behind. This continued for years all through their Middle and high school years until University when their small duo suddenly got bigger when Johnny met Ten and with him came 7 others. Johnny and Ten grew close until one day they announced they were dating.

Taeyong felt his heart shatter, he knew that he would only ever be the cute Dongsaeng that had followed after Johnny like a lovesick puppy but he had harbored a strong crush on him since he was 14. 

Taeyong cried himself to sleep that night hugging the hoodie Johnny had given him tightly; after that to keep his own heart safe and to try to get over the other man he slowly started distancing himself from Johnny. Maybe one day he could look at him and not feel like his heart was being crushed.

He started spending more time with the friend group Ten had and soon he found himself getting closer to a younger man by the name of Jung Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was bright and funny and never failed to make Taeyong laugh, soon the two were as inseparable as Tayong and Johnny had been.

Their friends waited for the day that they would announce they were together. Johnny especially, he had known of the younger man's crush since they were 16. He had hoped for years that one day Taeyong would find someone. He loved the other man but not in the way Taeyong deserved. He only ever saw him as a cute little brother.

Jaehyun couldn't help but fall head over heels for Taeyong the older man had the reputation as being cold and scary but in actuality he was sweet and shy and more likely to blush over a compliment than brush someone off.

One day while Taeyong and Jaehyun were visiting a little cafè, Taeyong had to stop and stare as Jaehyun threw his head back, laughing at something he had said. He looked ethereal in the setting sunlight that glowed through the window basking Jaehyun in a golden glow.

Jaehyun stopped laughing and smiled brightly at Taeyong making him lose his breath and he felt warm and giddy inside like he had finally found something he had been waiting for his whole life.

Jaehyun's eyes glowed as he stared back at Taeyong, he could see the emotions flickering in the older man's eyes and knew that his own were matching. He slowly slid his hand across and clasped the other's hand gently blushing slightly at his sudden boldness and when he tried to pull back Taeyong clasped his hand and smiled brightly, refusing to let go.

The two spent the rest of the day sitting there in that little cafè until it closed and Taeyong walked Jaehyun back to his dorm room, kissing him gently at his door before smiling and walking off to his own dorm.

Taeyong would sit outside that night on the fire escape of his dorm and stare up at star filled sky. He couldn't believe that he had found someone in the vast Galaxy in which they existed in but he did and while he couldn't say they would last forever he could say that he had Jaehyun in his life and that was perfect.

And if the next day they didn't say a word and just clasped hands on top of the table blushing slightly at their friends knowing grins, well that was nobody's business but theirs.


End file.
